Math
by meandmyselflovei
Summary: Kurt plus Artie equals Fun Fun Fun! Lemony goodness! M for a reason.


There is only one other Kurt/Artie fic, and I want to change that. They're my favorite characters. Enjoy.

I was heading towards the auditorium for Glee Club rehearsals when Kurt came up behind me. "Hey, hot stuff." He muttered in my ear as he grabbed my wheelchair handles. The corners of my mouth turned up in a smile. I put my hands in my lap and let him push me. He turned down the wrong hallway, and for a second I was confused, but I quickly realized where he was taking me. The school recently added a new wing, so the old math classroom was abandoned. They now use it to store janitorial supplies, and no one ever goes in there. It still has "MATH" printed on the glass of the door. This is where me and Kurt go to hook-up, and that's where we were headed now.

"Kurt," I said, "We're going to miss rehearsal."

"We'll only be a little late. Come on." He coaxed. "I'll be fu-un." He added in a sing-songy voice. I couldn't resist that voice and he knew it.

"Oh, alright. Be don't make it a habit. We'll be kicked out of Glee."

"With my voice and your dancing? Nah." I laughed.

"Sure."

When we got into the classroom, Kurt locked the door and stood in front of me with his hands on his hips. He looked so goddamn sexy that it should have been illegal. My cock stirred.

"Are you just going to stand there?" I asked after a few seconds.

"I'm trying to decide what to do with you."

"Ooh. I'm _so _scared." I said sarcastically. He just grinned.

Me and Kurt have been doing this for a few weeks now. It's nothing serious, it's really all about sex. Mercedes is the only other person who knows about it. I'm actually into Tina, and Kurt knows this, it's just that we're kind in an awkward place right now, and I don't see any problem with having a little fun while I'm waiting for things with her to work out.

After a few more seconds of thinking, Kurt got on his knees in front of me and slowly took my jeans off. He smirked when he saw the bulge of my erection through my boxers. He slid those off too. He then spread my legs apart and I scooted up so that I was on the edge of my seat.

He took one finger and ran it softly up and down the length of my dick. Up and down, up and down, up and down. He was doing it so softly that it made me shiver. Goose bumps appeared on my thighs. "Cold?" He asked in a whisper.

"No. Just… warm." He smiled, knowing exactly what I meant. He scooted forward and took my head in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, eliciting a groan from me. He took more of me into his mouth and started to suck. I threw my head back and a low grumble came from somewhere in my chest.

He stood up and kissed me on the lips. Then he took off his own pants and underwear and straddled my lap. He started kissing down my neck. And at the same time rubbing his dick against mine. I felt the wetness of our pre-cum as it mingled. I ran a finger between our throbbing cocks and covered it in the sticky, hot cream. I licked it off and went back for more. This time though, instead of eating it, I rubbed it over his opening. Then I inserted a finger. He made a sound I can only describe as a hum. He got off me, and I was about to protest, but then I saw him open the box of Pine Sol. He got out the lube we'd hidden there, and came back to me.

After positioning himself right, he opened the bottle and rubbed some on my member. He was about to apply some to his ass, but I stopped him saying, "Let me." He handed me the bottle.

I squirted some on my index finger and slid it up his hole. I added some to my second finger and pushed it in too. I began to move them slowly in and out, causing him to groan loudly. "Ssh." I said, "People will hear." He clamped his mouth shut, but I could tell he wanted to scream.

I applied more lube and inserted a third finger. After I was sure he was loose enough, I grabbed his hips and angled his opening over my cock.

He lowered himself until I was all the way inside. Then he started bucking his hips. He leaned forward and put his head on my shoulder. He thrusted harder and harder. I moaned. I was getting close, so I grabbed his cock and started pulling: One… two… three… four…

Four pulls was all it took to send us both over the edge. He bit down on my shoulder as he came, spilling his seed on my lap. I felt mine ooze out of his ass. We sat there panting for a while before he got off. I watched him as he found some paper towels and wiped us both off. Then he put his pants on and helped me with mine.

When we entered the auditorium, Mr. Shoester said, "Your late." Before I could respond, Kurt said,

"Sorry. I was helping Artie with his math, and time got away from us." We joined the rest of the group, and Mercedes gave us a knowing look, but everyone else was oblivious.


End file.
